And the Wind began to Howl
by samhaincat
Summary: Lucifer still reeling from Uriel's death tries to escape his guilt, ignoring Amenadiels advice he goes on the Wild Hunt. Chloe and Maze take Trixie trick or treating. A soul sucking demon that targets children takes Trixie.


Disclaimer: not mine just caving in to the muse and playing with the characters for a little while.

 **And the Wind began to Howl**

Lucifer and Amenadiel stood on the balcony of the penthouse staring out into the slowly creeping dusk. The older brother looked worriedly at his youngest sibling. He knew the events of the last week had taken a terrible toll on him. Dark shadows lurked under his dark eyes, his face was pale, his expression strained. While his brother had always been wild, self indulgent and reckless, his behaviour in the last few days had been self destructive. He knew without a doubt if had still had his wings he would have retreated to hell to escape the pain and lick his wounds. Luci had killed their brother Uriel because he was a threat to their mother and to Chloe, a woman he was sure Luci loved although likely didn't even realize it or define it as such. His brother had been hurt deeply in the past and trust did not come naturally to him. While the connection with their mother had grown stronger in the last while and he knew she had comforted him when he all but collapsed in her arms in shock after it just happened, he hadn't come to terms with any of it. Eons of living with the knowledge that just about everyone and everything in existence saw him as evil had damaged him to the extent that he now believed it himself.

He had an inexplicable urge to pull him close and hug him to reassure him, which was most unlike himself, but the events had disturbed him as well. He was never the good brother, the kind brother, the understanding brother. Uriel had been in awe of him and he had never treated his small brother as anything but a nuisance. He, Amenadiel, had been the proud and the arrogant and the powerful first born angel and he thrived on it. He was paying for that now. Angels weren't supposed to die, to just disappear from existence, never to be seen again. His throat tightened, his last encounter with Uriel had been horrific, with the smaller angel taking his vengeance out on him for eons of mistreatment. He had deserved it in a sense. He vowed now to be more understanding, kinder and to look out for his younger siblings, especially the youngest and most powerful favourite son. Lucifer needed him now more than ever but Lucifer didn't trust easily and his attempts to reach out to him had been met with diversions and ill attempts at humour and sarcasm.

"Luci, talk to me," the older brother coaxed.

He gave him a withering look. "What about brother? The weather? Your fashion sense?"

"Uriel," the angel said quietly.

The devil's eyes briefly flashed with panic before he spat out. "He's dead and gone, no need for further discussion."

"Let me help, you are …"

"FINE! I'm fine. I'm tired of you, mum, Maze and the detective fluttering around me like butterflies over a broken honey pot. I don't need your help, I don't need anyone, I felt bad but I'm fine now. It's done and it needed to be done. End of story."

"You are out of control, you aren't…"

Lucifer's eyes turned red for a moment as he turned on him. "Drop it brother! Remember I haven't lost my powers, I can hurl you off this balcony if you continue to annoy me."

Amenadiel didn't back away, in fact he took a step closer and put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "I trust that you won't hurt me."

In a split second Lucifer tore away and with wild eyes spat out "like I did Uriel?"

"You didn't go there intending to kill him. I know you didn't. You were protecting those you love and the cost was terrible to Uri and to yourself but you need to forgive yourself. You can't go on like this, on this self destructive mission. I don't think it's a good idea for you to go on the wild hunt – things could go out of control."

The devil ignored just about everything he said and responded flippantly. "The wild hunt is exhilarating and fun, exactly what I need, don't think of spoiling it for me."

Amenadiel regarded him with large brown sad eyes. "After everything that happened you are vulnerable, out of control. You know on All Hallows Eve the veil between worlds is at its thinnest, Witches, demons, all kinds of supernatural creatures will be on the loose tonight."

"I'm fine," Lucifer's eyes briefly flashed red. "I need this!'

Amenadiel sighed. Guilt and pain weighed heavily on Lucifer. He saw it in his actions, he was unpredictable, volatile, lashing out overwhelmed with anxiety. All his normally bad behaviours had escalated, he was struggling, and he was lost. If he truly believed his brother needed the wild hunt he would have been the first one to encourage him to go on it. But Luci's judgment was way off kilter and he worried his brother would end up hurt or worse.

"Then I will come with you."

Lucifer snorted. "You can't. You have to be born in the fall to take part and you have to have Maeve's, the Queen of the fall faerie realm, permission. I've been in Maeve's bed and I have a lifelong membership or shall I say eternal membership as an exclusive special guest. Being born under the first full moon of Scorpio has given me special privileges, she had even tried to make me part of her courts but she forgets I'm the devil and not some bloody fairy."

"Luci, it's dangerous."

"Of course it is and that's why I thrive on it. Back off brother and let me have some fun."

Amenadiel sighed. "All right but be careful. I'll be right here waiting for you."

"Don't wait up; I plan to be out all night." And with that the devil left.

* * *

"How do I look, mommy?" Trixie asked.

She twirled as Chloe looked at her in disbelief.

"Um monkey, what happened to the fairy princess costume I bought you?"

Trixie looked uncomfortable. "I wore it to school and one of the mean girls poured ketchup on it. Maze picked me up after school and made the mean girl cry and apologize but my dress was ruined. So Maze put this together for me – I'm a demon –isn't it cool?"

"Uh yeah, you look great." She threw a look at Maze who smirked. Trixie literally looked like a mini Maze, dressed all in black leather with plastic demon daggers attached to her hip and her hair arranged to look like mini horns. The little girl beamed so Chloe nodded at Maze and thanked her for springing in.

"Let's go, apparently we have a wind and rain warning for tonight some remnant of a typhoon is blowing in so we don't want to get caught in it. It's kind of spooky right now with the fog and that strange reddish full moon peeking through." Chloe observed worriedly.

"Is Lucifer coming with us?" Trixie chirped up.

Maze and Chloe exchanged a look. "No baby, Lucifer is…isn't feeling well right now."

Trixie looked worried. "Shouldn't we go and take care of him?"

Chloe looked at her startled. "You would give up trick or treating to take care of Lucifer?"

Trixie nodded. "He's my friend."

"Sweet girl, I'm so proud of you. But Lucifer needs some time to himself okay. I'm sure he'd want you to have fun." Chloe assured her. She thought of how Lucifer would handle going trick or treating with masses of small children, screaming and all with sticky fingers, some dressed up as devils, she chuckled inwardly he'd be horrified. She could just imagine the disdainful and panicked look on his face. She hoped he was okay. She had kicked him off the case when he punched Dan and future cases until he started to act more professionally She knew he was going through something, the look in his eyes broke her heart but he wouldn't talk to her. She would have gone to see him tonight but it was Halloween and her place was with her child. She would go see him tomorrow and try to find out what was making him act out as he was. She knew from Maze that Amenadiel was with him now, hopefully he could help him. She was sure Maze knew what was going on but she was forever loyal to him and all she said was that he was going through something. She wished she knew what so she could better help him. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him all day.

* * *

The wind was cold and penetrating but Lucifer welcomed its bitterness battering his face and hair as he flew through the air on horseback riding a magical winged smoky steed from the realm of the fae. He had taken part in the wild hunt for eons escaping hell to glory in the freedom and exhilaration. Usually he rode with fae warriors, untamed and wild as they hunted members of the other fae courts. Sometimes they hunted evil humans to take back and use as slaves. Lucifer hunted with them taking the most depraved human souls right back to hell with him. A long time ago when he was still the favourite son he had created the fae world and felt a special bond to it although it had long developed into a world removed from the devil. He had never been one for worship and felt proud of its independence.

This year he didn't want company he just wanted to feel free, free of everything that happened, free to forget... Just free to feel at one with the impending powerful storm and howling wings. He wanted to feel its release.

* * *

Chloe and Maze watched Trixie and her friend go house to house collecting copious amounts of candy. Her daughter was going to be wired tonight and it would take forever to get her to sleep. She'd be reading Coralline over and over again to get her to drift off.

"I have to admit I miss dressing up and going trick or treating. My dad used to take me when he wasn't working, and he would dress up as well. One year we were both pirates, complete with eye patches, he also had a hook." She remembered wistfully.

"This is my first time," Maze admitted.

"Seriously you never went trick or treating as a child?"

"I was never a child. Ever since we've been on earth Lucifer threw Halloween parties at Lux and I dressed up for them, or rather I just showed my true demon self but he was rarely there for most of it. He always went on the wild hunt and rode the skies with the fairies," she explained.

"I see." Chloe frowned. Sometimes Maze was just as crazy as Lucifer. She wondered if Maze had also had an awful childhood and like Lucifer took on a persona to escape from it. "Well I'm sure Trixie will share some of her stash with you – she really likes you."

Maze smiled. "It's mutual."

Chloe looked for Trixie in the crowd of children she had disappeared into but didn't see her. "Where is she? Maze do you see her?"

Maze stared intently at the children, frowned and stormed over with Chloe on her heels. "Where did she go?" Chloe asked with panic entering her voice. She met Maze's worried gaze when a scream echoed through the air.

"TRIXIE!" Chloe shouted.

"It's coming from over there." Maze observed as they both ran for the forest that bordered the neighbourhoood.

Mya, Trixie's friend came running up to them crying. "The ghost took Trixie."

Chloe's heart almost stopped, someone had taken her daughter literally out from under her nose.

Maze bolted into the forest just in time to see something white and bulbous lift into the air with Trixie. The little girl was trying to stab the creature with her plastic demon daggers. Maze cursed herself she should have given her the real ones. A demon had Trixie, a soul sucking demon that fed off the innocent of the young. She ran back to Chloe screaming, "Give me your cell." But the detective was using it to call Dan and the LAPD to the scene. Maze grabbed a man out with his kid groping him till she found his phone; he stared at her shocked but obviously turned on. She threw him a look of disgust and quickly called Lucifer hoping against all odds he hadn't been too out of it to forget his phone.

Lucifer's cell rang; he glared at his suit pocket with fury. The detective hadn't confiscated his phone when she had booted him off the case and suspended him –what could she possibly want. Probably to try and get him to talk and be his bloody friend. If it hadn't been for her none of this would have happened. He fought the urge to hurl it into the dark abyss. He sighed and answered only to hear Maze's frantic voice.

"An Ivodza Demon just took Trixie and flew through the forest near the house heading north. You need to save her and kill that thing!"

His heart constricted. The detective's child was in danger, she must be frantic. He couldn't let this happen. He directed his steed to descend lower and headed in the direction Maze had instructed him too. The forest was big, he knew Ivodza demons generally found a large tree to sit in as they sucked out the souls of their young victims devouring their innocence. What was left usually grew up to turn into serial killers, terrorists and murderers. He couldn't let that happen. He rode over the forest's northern part – panic entering his heart along with steely determination. He would save her – he had to. He brought the horse down to the forest floor and listened. The storm had started to blow in and the winds began to howl through the fir and birch trees, cracking branches and sending leaves flying wildly. His heart beat rapidly – he didn't hear anything maybe he was already too late. A shiver coursed through him, his wounded soul forming a new crack. No no no not another strike against him. First his brother and now the child that for some reason adored him - the detective's off spring. He took a shaky breath willing himself to calm down. He closed his eyes kicking his senses into top gear. It was then he heard a grunt, a grunt that sounded like it could come from a demon. Then he heard her, a wave of intense relief shot threw him.

"Let me go smelly monster. I hate you!"

He leapt on the horse and flew towards her. She was high on a branch in a tree. When he heard the gleeful shout of "Lucifer" his heart felt lighter. He snatched her out of the demon's arms setting her down on the horse in front of him one arm around her holding her tight.

"It's okay ...Trixie; you're safe now," he gasped.

She shrieked, "Lucifer watch out!"

The demon flew at them with an unearthly screech it's mouth wide with a row of teeth like daggers and two long fangs, it missed Trixie as Lucifer swerved to the right but the teeth latched on to his side biting and injecting him with a venomous fluid. Lucifer's red eyes turned on the demon and it screeched as he turned a dose of full blast hellfire on it disintegrating it into a vaporous mass of rotting eggs scented air. Dizziness overcame him as the pain in his size coursed through him. He gasped and with blurry vision tried to steer the steed towards the ground, his last conscious moment was when Trixie twisted in her seat and threw her arms around his chest hugging him tightly as he went limp in her arms.

* * *

"Trixie! Are you okay, did he touch you?" Chloe shouted as she ran up to her daughter who was sitting on the ground with Lucifer's head cradled in her lap.

"No mommy, I'm fine." she assured her.

"What happened how did Lucifer get here?"

"He saved me mommy but he got hurt. The monster that took me attacked him when he snatched me off the tree, Lucifer made him burn up but then he fainted. I got the horse to land so I could try and help him."

Chloe could make no sense out of what her daughter was saying but she attributed it to shock.

Maze crouched down. "I called Lucifer when you called the cops, I told him what direction the … kidnapper took so he must have started searching for her from the north end."

Chloe looked at her with grateful eyes. "Thank you Maze, you helped save her life!"

The cops had come and were searching the neighbourhood and forest but Maze had been the one to lead Chloe through the forest.

"I need to call an ambulance for Lucifer; his wound looks terrible I don't know what kind of weapon was used on him."

"The monster bit him!" Trixie volunteered.

The wound was about 100 times bigger than a bite so Chloe again attributed Trixie's response as shock.

"NO, no ambulance. Lucifer doesn't need a hospital. I'm going to bring him home and call Amenadiel. We can heal him." Maze announced.

Chloe scoffed. "How are you going to get him home? We're in the middle of forest? It's not like you can carry him and how can you heal that wound, it could kill him. He's chilled to the bone and soaking wet he needs a doctor."

Maze put her hand on Chloe's arm. "Take care of Trixie and trust me."

With a worried look at Lucifer she met Maze's determined gaze. She knew Maze cared for Lucifer and wouldn't let him be endangered further. Reluctantly she nodded.

"Go back to Dan and the cops and let them know Trixie is okay. They can scour the forest for the de…kidnapper. Okay? When you get back home I'll be there with Amenadiel taking care of Lucifer."

"Okay. Come baby, Maze will take care of Lucifer and bring him to our home, daddy is really worried about you lets go tell him you're okay?"

Trixie leaned over and hugged Lucifer's inert form and then grabbed Chloe's hand as they headed south through the forest.

"Chloe, keep your weapon handy just in case there's another … kidnapper out there," Maze called after them.

"Don't worry I'm ready for him."

Maze ran home with Lucifer's unconscious body in her arms.

She immediately called Amenadiel after she laid Lucifer on the sofa covering him with thick blankets and lighting a fire. He was icy to the touch and pale as a ghost. Amenadiel showed up shortly after carrying a vile of holy water.

"How bad is he?" the angel crouched feeling his brother's forehead.

"Bad! The Ivodza demon got him good. He'll recover - you know how fast he heals."

Amenadiel removed the blankets to get at the wound. It was bloody and festering black at the edges and almost purple at the centre. "Hold him down this is going to hurt."

Maze straddled the devil's chest holding his hands in one grip while the other was on his shoulder. When Amenadiel poured the holy water in and around the wound, Lucifer screamed and tried to wrench away from the searing burning pain as the holy water interacted with the demon's poison. With a heart wrenching cry he went limp again.

"All done; now we just have to wait," Amenadiel informed her.

Maze got up and peered at the wound. Already it had stopped festering. "How long until he's well again?"

"About 24 hours." The angel responded covering his brother in blankets again.

Chloe and Trixie burst through the door. "How is he?"

"Much better, the wound is healing, he just needs rest," Amenadiel informed her, he realized she was shaking as she dropped to her knees by his side.

She turned to Amenadiel and Maze. "What happened? Why has he been acting so crazy lately?"

Maze and Amenadiel exchanged a look. Amenadiel sighed. "Our brother died. He did something very bad and died and Lucifer blames himself."

Chloe laid her hand on Amenadiel's arm. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

The genuine pity in her eyes tore through the angel and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He gave her a shaky smile. "Thank you. Luci was badly affected by his death, he was there when it happened, and he's gone a bit off the rails. He feels guilty."

Chloe turned her gaze to Lucifer. He was grieving and since he wasn't good at handling emotions he lashed out. She reached under the blanket and clasped his icy hand, stroking it, trying to offer him some comfort.

Maze and Amenadiel exchanged a look.

Trixie came to sit beside Chloe. "Is Lucifer going to be okay, he's a hero, he saved me."

Chloe's voice was a little choked. "He'll be fine baby, don't worry. He's just sleeping and healing. We'll spoil him with breakfast and treats when he wakes up okay?"

The child nodded looking at Lucifer with love.

Outsides the winds were howling and the power went out.

Amenadiel kept the fire roaring.

The four of them held vigil, taking turns heating up hot water bottles to keep Lucifer warm.

In the early hours of the morning he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Amenadiel put an arm under his shoulders and helped lift him a little as Chloe and Maze scrambled to put pillows behind his back. Amenadiel suddenly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his brother and just hugged him for a moment. Lucifer swallowed heavily and for a second or two dropped his head onto his brother's shoulder before pulling back.

"You aren't alone Luci," Amenadiel whispered.

Tears entered Chloe's eyes. The brothers really did love each other and that moment warmed her heart.

Trixie shrieked enthusiastically "Lucifer" and when Amenadiel released him threw herself at him.

Lucifer got the same horrified look he always got when Trixie hugged him but after a moment awkwardly put an arm around her. "Glad your okay little demon fighter."

She sat back on the edge of the sofa. "I got the horse to land and pulled you off it, I told it to go home is that okay?"

Lucifer's face dissolved into a wide grin. "Well done …Trixie."

Chloe shook her head, he was playing right along with the story Trixie had told her. She smiled fondly at them.

"Are you okay?"

He looked sheepish. "I'm fine, what's a little demon poison – can't hold the devil down for long."

"I'm sorry about your brother, Amenadiel told me. Why didn't you tell me? I've encountered grief, remember my dad died. I know how devastating it can be. It sucks the air out of your lungs, makes your heart ache, and destroys a part of you. But Lucifer, time helps, the pain never entirely goes away but it does ease."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She continued, "you saved my daughters life last night; I can never thank you enough."

"You're a hero." Trixie chimed in.

Lucifer looked up at Amenadiel and Maze who nodded.

Lucifer's heart eased a small fraction. He didn't pull away when Chloe suddenly leant forward wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He sighed into her shoulder letting her warmth flow through him. His heart actually felt warm for the first time since it had happened. Maybe dad did forgive him, if he hadn't wouldn't he have just let him die and go back to hell yet he had let him stay and surrounded him with Chloe, Maze, Amenadiel and … Trixie. His arms came around the detective as he allowed a fraction of peace to flow through him. For the first time since that awful day he felt a little less lost.

"Trixie, your friend Mya's mom dropped off your loot bag." Maze informed her handing over the full bag.

"Are there any gummies in there?" Lucifer pulled away from Chloe and looked hopefully at the trick or treat bag.

"Yes about six packages of them," Trixie informed him.

Lucifer's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Lovely."

* * *

 _A/N: This is piece separate from my other fic Enigma. Chloe doesn't know he's the devil and the events take place after the last epi and may I add how great that was! Can't wait for Monsters, I wonder if the devil will reveal himself to perhaps Linda? I really want a meaningful Chloe/Lucifer scene if not tomorrow then sometime soon. In the meantime HAPPY ALL HALLOWS EVE!_


End file.
